Store-and-forward devices, such as switches and routers, include a plurality of ingress ports for receiving data and a plurality of egress ports for transmitting data. The data received by the ingress ports is queued in a queuing device, and subsequently dequeued from the queuing device, as a prelude to its being sent to an egress port. The queues are associated with flows (corresponding to an application that transfers data from a source to a destination, or a set of such applications). The transfer of data may be accomplished using any number of protocols including Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Internet Protocol (IP), and Transmission Control Protocol/IP (TCP/IP). The flows may be based on parameters such as the egress port, the ingress port, class of service, and the protocol associated with the data. Therefore, an ingress port may maintain a large number of queues (e.g., one per flow).
When data is selected from the queue for transmission, it is sent through a data path (typically, a switch fabric) to the appropriate egress ports. The data received at the egress ports is queued in a queuing device before being transmitted therefrom. The queuing device can become full if messages arrive faster than they are being transmitted out. In order to prevent the queues from overflowing, and thus losing data, the egress port needs to indicate to one or more ingress ports that they should stop sending data. This is accomplished by sending flow-control messages from the egress ports to ingress ports where the traffic originates. The flow-control message can be an ON status or an OFF status for ON/OFF flow-control, or it can be a value for more general flow-control. An OFF message indicates that the traffic belonging to one or more flows needs to be turned off and an ON message indicates that the corresponding queue can send traffic again. Such flow-control messages may be sent to individual ingress ports or broadcast to a plurality of (e.g., all) the ingress ports.
The flow-control messages are transported by a switch fabric from the egress side to its ingress side. These messages are vulnerable to loss, because of transient errors and congestion. In addition, the same flow-control message is often sent to many ingress queues distributed over many line cards, as several ingress queues may be feeding traffic into the same egress queue. Because the message needs to be physically replicated and distributed to the line cards, some copies of the message may be lost, preventing the corresponding ingress queues from reacting to the flow-control message. The loss of a flow-control message can disrupt system operation. The loss of an OFF message may result in the ingress ports transmitting into an already full egress queue, causing unintended packet losses. The loss of an ON message can result in a deadlock where the ingress queues that were turned off in response to an earlier OFF message, remain in that state indefinitely.